


You And I Have Memories

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul wakes up next to his husband and looks back on the decades they've spent together.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	You And I Have Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Paul woke up to a room illuminated by rays of sunlight streaming through the windows. It was a lovely feeling to not wake up to the obnoxious sound of an alarm. Smiling, Paul rolled over to face his husband.

Ringo’s eyes were still closed, and Paul could clearly see all the features of his face in the morning light. What the fans were saying was true—Ringo _was_ aging spectacularly well. There were only a few wrinkles lining his face, and his hair was as dark as ever. But even better than that, he still had just as much energy as when Paul first met him all those decades ago.

As Paul thought back to the first day he had ever seen Ringo perform, it felt like the bedroom grew brighter—completely the opposite of the room Ringo had been performing in back then. In that loud, grungy bar, when Rory Storm and the Hurricanes had started playing, Paul’s attention had already been drawn to the drumbeat before he had even looked at the stage.

And then he had looked.

In all honestly, Paul had been a bit intimidated when he first saw Ringo with that scruffy beard and focused gaze—way out of Paul’s league. Paul never would have guessed that such a talented, handsome man would wind up as a member in the same band as him, but he was thankful for it every day.

Surprisingly, Ringo had clicked with Paul and the rest of the Beatles instantly. Hiding behind that wall of rugged handsomeness was an endearingly hilarious young man with the sunniest of all dispositions. Once Paul had seen this new side of Ringo, he couldn’t believe he had ever been afraid of him. He also couldn’t believe how quickly he had begun to fall for him.

With each time Paul had shared a hotel room with Ringo, he had noticed something new. First it was the way that Ringo’s already-deep voice had been even deeper in the moments right after he had woken up. Then it was the way that, in the middle of their sleep-deprived banter just before climbing into bed, Ringo had occasionally thrown a wink his way. But the best discovery came after a few months, when Ringo had stopped being shy about the scars on his stomach and finally removed his shirt at night without hesitation.

That was also the night that Ringo had informed Paul that his staring was much less subtle than he had thought.

Ever since that night, Paul had known that things were different between the two of them—Ringo’s prolonged glances and ‘accidental’ hand brushes had confirmed it. But neither of them had dared to speak the words out loud, not until Ringo had fallen ill and spent a week confined to a hospital bed. Paul had gone to visit him along with George and John, but Paul had lingered behind when the other two had left the room to give Ringo some space.

“Thanks for coming to visit,” Ringo had said. Paul had brushed it off—the others were there as well—it was nothing. But Ringo hadn’t backed off. He had grabbed Paul’s hand, looked him directly in the eyes, and said, “I’m really glad _you’re_ here.”

It had only taken a few more seconds before Paul had leaned down and kissed him.

From then on, Paul had felt like the luckiest man in the world. Every time he held Ringo in his arms felt just as incredible as the first time. And, as they had slowly worked up the courage to share their relationship with their closest friends, their friends’ acceptance had only made it better.

They had stood by each other’s sides through everything. When the group—and Paul—had been falling apart, Ringo had never stopped supporting Paul. When Ringo’s alcohol dependence had gotten worse and worse, Paul had stayed with him through the long, difficult road to recovery. And when John and George had departed from the world too soon, Paul and Ringo had done their best to cope with the pain together, even though the pain had never really disappeared.

Paul loved Ringo more than anyone else in the world—and he’d never forget the day when they had been able to celebrate their love with their friends and family to finally— _legally_ —make it official. Calling Ringo his husband for the very first time had been magical, but it was even more magical that Paul could still call Ringo his husband all those years later.

Still staring at his sleeping husband on that bright, relaxing morning, Paul reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers across Ringo’s cheek.

Ringo stirred at the contact, and his eyes slowly blinked open. “Good morning,” he whispered in that beautiful, deep morning voice of his.

Smiling, Paul leaned in to give him a soft kiss. With his hand still resting on Ringo’s cheek and their noses lightly pressed together, Paul said, “Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift for a very lovely friend of mine! Enjoy your McStarr, my darling <3 And thanks to IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL for helping me break out of my writer's block on this fic, hehe :P


End file.
